


Taking Action - B-Side

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team have some ideas about how Virginal Reid is - only Morgan knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Action - B-Side

Upon the exit of Dave Rossi from Hotch’s office and seeing no sign of Reid following him - seemed to stir up the team’s curiosity. Prentiss looked up and motioned for Dave to come down to the bullpen. Dave joined the group and Morgan asked, “What’s going on?”

“I’m just helping things along. I’m personally tired of seeing them pining and moping around.”

Emily laughed, “You mean that they might screw at any moment?”

“I wouldn’t use that term but yes that’s the idea. Spencer needed to get off his virgin ass and Aaron needed to get laid.”

Derek coughed and cleared his throat, “Reid’s definitely not that.”

“How do you know?” Garcia asked.

“I just know.” Derek replied as he picked up a file to hide in.

“Did Reid say anything to you?” JJ asked as she moved the file away from Derek.

“He’s my best friend. Of course he’s going to talk to me.”

“If that was the case, then why are you trying to hide?” Emily asked.

“Have you and Reid done something we don’t know about?” Dave asked, really just to see Derek squirm, but not expecting Derek’s reaction.

Derek whipped his head around towards Dave and said, “I dared him to do something and he ended up in my lap.”

“What did you dare him with and could it happen again?” Garcia asked as she glanced up at the door to Hotch’s office.

“No I’m not going to dare him again. I was only trying to get him to make a move on Hotch.”

“Just because he kissed you doesn’t mean that he’s not a virgin elsewhere.” Emily said.

“Don’t go there. Believe me when I say he’s a hundred percent active in every aspect of his life.” Derek said as he tried to get the file back from JJ.

Between files being shuffled and the team trying to get more information out of Derek, they jumped when they heard moans coming from Hotch’s office. The team looked up at the thick door giving Aaron and Spencer total privacy outside the need for it to be soundproofed. They heard Reid babbling but couldn’t hear clear words. “I think I’m going to go back to my office.” Garcia squeaked. She didn’t want to be visible when the two made an appearance after they got finished breaking in Hotch’s office furniture.

“Who knew the two were so noisy.” JJ said.

“I think they’re getting out five years of built up frustrations. That would be my guess.” Dave said.

“Reid definitely doesn’t sound like a virgin and Hotch - who would’ve known?” Emily said as a particularly masculine moan drifted under the door.

“Neither man is stupid and if it came down to it then Reid would be more than happy to give instructions.” Dave laughed.

“I think we need to back off. The two are together now and they’re both possessive bastards so yeah, let’s get back to work.” Derek said feeling he needed to the grown up of the group.

“Possessive will be an understatement.” Dave said as he wandered back up to his office and paused by Aaron’s office. He heard the couch squeaking and both men muttering curses. He moved on after that knowing that Aaron and Spencer were in good hands.


End file.
